Quién Menos Esperabas
by Manny Heatlook
Summary: Para el pelinegro, la noche anterior había sido como muchas otras; fantástica. Alcohol y sexo. La mejor combinación que alguien pudiera pedir, en su categoría... Y si su hedonismo incluía el seducir al amigo de la infancia de su mejor amigo, entonces, por qué no?
1. Gusto en Conocerte

**Buenas, buenas... UvU**

**Bueno, para los que ya me han leído, xD les explicaré que para empezar, esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños de mí para mí y para uds. :D**

**Sí! :D Mañana es mi cumpleaños! haha... Okay, entonces la cosa es, que cuando se me cayo un lápiz para estar debajo de la mesa, en el momento en el que me arrodillé para tomarlo, al levantarme, me di un _muy _buen golpe en la nuca y me vino la idea! Fue duro! pero valió la pena! ;D **

**A parte porque necesito cambiar un poco mi tipo x3**

**Disfruten :D**

* * *

Gusto en Conocerte

Kamijo Hiroki comenzaba su carrera en la universidad M para alimentar su pasión hacia la Literatura y con el estúpido sueño de ser escritor, pero tomó la decisión de "mejor no" debido a que no era muy bueno, pero independiente de todo ello, el castaño de veintiún años de edad, comenzaba el semestre con el corazón roto. De nuevo.

¿La razón? La misma.

Desde que era tan solo un niño, el objetivo de su corazón no había sido otro más que Usami Akihiko, quien, para subirle más al peso, era su mejor amigo. La cosa no hubiera dolido tanto si tan solo eso fuera todo el problema; en realidad, había aun más… Akihiko llevaba enamorado de alguien más desde que estaban en preparatoria, un amor no correspondido se encontraba en la vida de Usami, tanto como la de Hiroki, fue entonces que el aficionado con la literatura, decidió de una ves por todas que nunca sería feliz, pero ha de seguir adelante.

En realidad, no era tanto de esa manera. A Hiroki sí le importaba ser feliz, pero simplemente decidió olvidarse de esa prioridad y concentrarse en sus metas, y al menos en distanciarse… porque, Akihiko había ido a la universidad T a estudiar leyes. _¡Perfecto! Más lejos de mí, mejor! _–se tiene que ser honestos. Todo lo que había pasado en tan corto tiempo, le habían masacrado el corazón a Hiroki.

Por esa mera razón, su propósito de nuevo semestre era simplemente el concentrarse en sus metas y estudios. ¿Por qué habría de ser tan difícil? No había error alguno en ese plan, Akihiko estudiaría lejos, enfocado en otra persona, y Hiroki estudiando lo suyo. Como debe de ser.

Todo el plan parecía ser perfecto hasta que un buen día, tocaron a su puerta del departamento. El asunto estaba con el que Hiroki conocía muy bien ese sonido específico, lo suficiente como para decir quien exactamente lo había hecho.

-Akihiko. –dijo abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

-Hiroki. –soltó el peligris lanzándose al castaño.

-¡WOAH! ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta preocupado.

-Mh, estoy deprimido. –dice sin más mientras hacía notar su tranquilidad. Hiroki al notarlo, optó una mirada de escepticismo para dejar a Akihiko caer al suelo.

-No, en serio. ¿A qué viniste? –le pregunta dándose la vuelta para volver a sentarse y leer el periódico.

-Estoy deprimido. –repite.

-¿Y?

-Takahiro se salió de la universidad. –le comenta con un tono de verdad triste.

Hiroki en seguida volteo a verle con el seño fruncido, esperaba que se tratara de él. Siempre se trata de él. Era una de las miles de razones de el haberse distanciado.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con un tono sin emoción.

-Para trabajar. –dice sin apurarse.

-Ah, bueno, en realidad eso es muy común. ¿Habrá empezado a vivir solo? –dice volviéndose al periódico.

-Sus padres fallecieron y esta tomando cargo de su hermano menor. –le explica.

Hiroki en seguida volteo a verlo, esté estaba triste. Tal vez no tanto por el fallecimiento de la pareja Takahashi, sino por que su _amigo_ no iría más a clases con él. Simplemente esa razón era estúpida. –Bueno, alguien tiene que tomar responsabilidad del niño, no?

-Sí, supongo…. –soltó el mayor desviando la mirada.

-Bien. –soltó con fuerza el castaño. Para los segundos más largos de su vida pasaron, Akihiko estalló con una idea.

-No tengo que estar en la escuela para verle, estoy aquí contigo, por ejemplo, puedo invitarlo a cenar, a ir de compras…. –continuó el peligris dejando solo a Hiroki.

_Ya era hora de que se fuera._ –suspiró. Sabía que eso no era en lo que estaba pensando en realidad, como todos los días el mentirse así mismo era la única morfina que le ayudaba a superar que él hombre que estaba parado detrás de él hace un momento no tenía ni la más minima idea de los sentimientos que le había estado cubriendo desde que era muy jóvenes.

Esa era la manera de hacerlo insoportable, por sus sentimientos y los de él, porque sabía perfectamente que sería correspondido de la manera en la que él esperaba. Tanto dolor, el tanto esperar. Por eso se fue, por eso escapó, para que sufrir más en todo eso? ¿Valía realmente la pena?

Pues simplemente no más.

XXXXXX

Al día siguiente, Hiroki se dirigía hacía la universidad, sentía su cuerpo pesado, no había dormido bien, y sabía exactamente el porqué, pero bueno, fue entonces que decidió pensar de la manera favorita de la edad:

_¿Qué importa? Puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera. _

Tan lindo es el pensamiento joven. A Hiroki ya le faltaba poco por llegar, simplemente unas pocas calles más y _bingo_!

-¡Misaki, NO! –escuchó un gritar detrás de él, de forma automática, el universitario volteo a ver que ocurría, y entonces lo vio. Un pequeño niño se había regresado al cruce de la calle para recoger algo, parecía ser un pañuelo, fue entonces que el semáforo cambió de color. – ¡MISAKI! –escuchó de nuevo.

_Mierda. _–pensó Hiroki al lanzar sus cosas y tomar el niño en brazos para acabar en el otro lado de la calle. Con el pequeño adherido a su pecho, podía sentir como este estaba temblando del miedo. –Oye… ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto al niño acariciando su cabello.

-E- e- el…. –decía el niño entre lágrimas.

-¡Misaki…! –se escuchó detrás de ellos. Hiroki volteo para encontrarse con un joven vestido de traje, de cabello negro y unos lentes que le daban un toque intelectual. – ¡Oh, Misaki, no vuelvas asustarme así…! –dijo poniéndose de rodillas para abrazar al niño en los brazos del universitario. Hiroki se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro los abrazo a los dos.

-¡Nii-Chan! –gritó para zafarse del abrazo. – ¡El pañuelo! –grito cuando vio que este estaba debajo de la rodilla de su hermano.

-¿Huh? ¿Esto era lo qué querías? ¿Para qué? –le dice dándoselo.

Sin decir nada, el niño se levanto y en seguida, entre la multitud que vio lo sucedido, Misaki se le acerco a un anciano con un bastón. –Se el cayo esto. –le dice dándoselo.

-Oh, cielos. –soltó el hombre viejo tomando el pañuelo con una sonrisa. –Muchísimas gracias, hijo.

_¿Es por eso que ese niño casi se mata? _–Hiroki no dijo nada, permaneció con el seño fruncido hasta que el joven habló.

-Ese niño nunca cambia…. –suspiró. –Ah, muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermano. –dice con una reverencia. – ¿Habrá alguna manera de pagarte?

-No es necesario. –dice el castaño poniéndose de pie. –Llegaré tarde a clases. –admite dándose la vuelta, de repente este fue detenido por el agarre del joven su brazo.

-Insisto… Déjame…. –soltó pensativo paseado la mirada en el joven hasta que se topó con un libro de poemas. –, comprarte un libro o algo así. –dice sin pensar.

Hiroki se quedo parado durante un momento para voltear a verle, el joven de verdad quería pagarle. –Esta bien… pero no tienes porqué comprarme nada. –dice suspirando.

-¿Quieres que te invite a comer, entonces? –le pregunta con una enorme sonrisa.

-S…seguro. –dijo sin más.

-Perfecto, aquí está mi tarjeta –dice dánosle la tarjeta. –, puedes llamarme a ese celular para avisarme cuando salgas. –completa lleno de sonrisa mientras el niño le tomaba la mano para ya irse. –Lo veré después.

-Ah- espera. –se fue. Hiroki suspiró, volteo a ver la tarjeta para leer con quien iba a comer esa tarde.

_Takahashi Takahiro. _

Maldita sea….

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**Dejen un Review si así fue! ;D **

**Espero su review como regalo de cumpleaños :3 **

**Espero leernos pronto! :D**

**Manny H.**


	2. Bendita sea mi Suerte

**Buenas! ;D Aquí tengo el segundo capitulo de mi proyecto de semestre! (LOL, no.)**

**Disfrútenlo****! :D **

* * *

Bendita sea mi Suerte

Maldito sea este instante, maldito sea el día en el que se enamoró de la persona equivocada, maldito sea le momento que esta por verse con la última persona que quería ver, maldito sea su cordialidad por aceptar la invitación, y por supuesto, maldita sea la suerte que le tocó ese día.

Kamijo Hiroki estaba por caer en depresión, su vida no podría empeorar más de lo que ya estaba, pero de lo que más podría estar arrepentido, es que los sucesos de su vida personal estaban afectando su situación en escolar. Ya le habían llamado la atención cuatro veces en distintas clases por estar con la cabeza en las nubes. Era algo intolerable, ni siquiera se podía ver al espejo. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es acaso un juego de la vida de muy mal gusto? ¿Es que acaso es divertido ver sus pesares? ¿Lo es? Hiroki estaba furioso, con todos, con la vida con la existencia, con Akihiko, con Takahiro y por supuesto consigo mismo. Era tanta ese asqueroso sentimiento que se podría decir que había caído enfermo, de gripe, de tristeza.

-Kamijo, puedo hablar contigo? –le pregunta su maestro general literatura en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre, You-sensei? –pregunta de verdad preocupado.

-He recibido quejas de tus otros profesores de que haz estado distraído, y tú usualmente no eres así. –dice con una mueca. – ¿Está todo bien? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Oh, no tiene de que preocuparse. –dice con velocidad. –No es nada que no pueda solucionar. –dice con fuerza.

-Si tú lo dices…. –suspira el maestro de cabello negro.

-You-sensei, el hijo del decano está esperándolo en su oficina. –dice un maestro parado detrás del mencionado para que este en seguida hiciera una expresión de sorpresa.

-Ese niño…. –gruño yéndose de ahí.

Hiroki hizo una mueca, incluso los profesores tienen sus propios problemas personales, simplemente no era justo envolver a todos en sus problemas, se detestaba por ello, lo suficiente como para irse del lugar con toda una expresión de odio total. En lo personal, ya estaba familiarizado con el sentimiento de odio, cómo? Simple, pasaba por ello casi todos los días desde que se enamoró de _tú sabes quien_, sin mencionar que la idea de verse débil antes los demás, era catastrófica. Y entonces, para su propia sorpresa, se encontró con ola tarjeta de presentación de ese hombre.

_Oh, genial, y ahora? _–pensó viendo la tarjeta con el seño fruncido. ¿Qué más da? Acabemos con esto.

Y entonces, marcó el número.

-_¿Diga? _–contesta la voz que menos quería escuchar.

-¿Takahashi? Soy el de esta tarde en el cruce…. –comenzó sin saber cómo.

_-¡Ah, sí! ¡Se nota en la voz!_ –dice contento. _¿Cómo carajo reconoce mi voz?_ – _¿Cuál es tu nombre, disculpa? _

-Kamijo Hiroki. –contesta sin más.

-_Bien, Hiroki-san, te veré en la entrada del restaurante xxxxx._ –dice con ánimos.

-Claro.

-_Por cierto, no te molesta que lleve un amigo, o sí? _–le pregunta de repente.

-No, claro que no. –suspira el castaño.

-_¡Perfecto! ¡Te veo ahí! _–se despide para colgar antes de que Hiroki dijera algo más.

Hiroki suspiró viendo su celular. Genial. Simplemente genial. ¿Qué el día no podía empeorar más.

XXXXXX

Y dicho, así fue.

Hiroki se encontraba parado en la entrada del restaurante donde habían acordado, y para que este no se diera cuenta, si no fuera por el rostro mal humorado que tenía en ese momento, ya habría llamado la atención de alguien más, de hecho muchas personas le veían y murmuraban, Hiroki, en realidad, _no estaba nada mal._ Algunas chicas le miraban y sonreían para ver si este contestaba con una sonrisa, pero no, en realidad, este contestaba con una expresión de extrañes, en cuanto los hombres, algunos se acercaban, pero eran repelados con fuerza por la mirada penetrante del castaño.

_Hoy simplemente no estaba de humor. _

-¡Hiroki-san! –le llaman de repente. El mencionado se volteo con velocidad para toparse con quien sabía que se encontraría, pero no quería; Takahiro.

-¿No dijiste que traerías a un amigo? –le pregunta al ver que estaba solo.

-Ah, nos encontrará aquí. –dice haciendo un movimiento de mano para hacer que el castaño lo dejase pasar.

-Bueno…. –suspira.

Y se adentraron al lugar, había puro adulto y la verdad, aunque el lugar no parecía elegante, se veía decente y cómodo, no necesariamente un bar, no. Sí era restaurante y aparentemente bueno.

-Entonces. –comienza el pelinegro. –Eres estudiante. ¿No?

-Así es. –dice Hiroki tomando de su refresco con calma.

-¿Qué estudias? –pregunta en un tono de interés.

-Literatura.

-Eso es genial. –suspira Takahiro.

-¿Estudias? –pregunto a sabiendas de la respuesta.

-Mh, no. –dice con la cabeza baja. –Dejé de hacerlo para que mi hermano pudiera ir a la escuela.

Al principio Hiroki no contestó, este se le quedo viendo un momento para entonces hablar. –Ese es un acto muy noble. –admite.

-¿Eso crees? –le pregunta sonrojado.

-Por supuesto. –dice Hiroki con orgullo. –Más le vale que esté agradecido por todo lo que estás haciendo por él.

Takahiro se rió. Ya está, una conversación. –Mientras él sea feliz, la verdad no me importa. –dice con una sonrisa amable.

-Que generoso. –suelta desviando la mirada.

-Tú fuiste generoso con nosotros. –le comenta contento.

-¿Cuándo? –pregunto él castaño sin recordar nada.

-Salvaste a mi hermano menor, ahora aun puede ir a las clases que me esfuerzo por que tenga. –dice con cariño en la voz. Hiroki no contesto, al principio sintió que se había sonrojado por el comentario, desde cuando dejaba que esas cosas pasaran? –Entonces, Hiroki-san. –le llama. –Háblame de Ud.

-¿Huh? –soltó el otro. -¿Qué quieres saber? –jamás le habían preguntado eso.

-Lo que sea.

Okay, eso definitivamente era confuso. ¿De qué podía hablarle? Simplemente era extraño. Hiroki observo a su acompañante detalladamente mientras sentía que este estaba haciendo lo mismo, y para cuando abrió la boca para hablar, le interrumpió una voz muy familiar.

-Takahiro. –se escucha detrás de Hiroki para que el mencionado levantará la cabeza para ver al que le saludaba.

-Ah, Usagi-san. –soltó al ver de quien se trataba, quien el mencionado en seguida puso una cara de sorpresa al ver quien estaba sentado frente al pelinegro, no solo estaba sorprendido al respecto, sabía perfectamente quien era, quien por cierto estaba que se quería morir.

-Akihiko. –soltó Hiroki mientras se ponía de pie, este volteo a ver a su vecino y amigo de la infancia que mantenía una mirada sorprendida, una completa expresión de confusión. El castaño en seguida le tendió la mano para saludarle, el cual el peligris contesto sin dudar ni temblores, casi natural.

-Ah –soltó Takahiro. –, se conocen ya? –pregunta de buen humor.

-Sí…. –suspiro Akihiko para recobrar una sonrisa dirigida a Takahiro, eso penetró el corazón de Hiroki. – y Uds. ¿De dónde se conocen? –pregunta muy interesado.

-Esta mañana. –contesta Takahiro antes de que Hiroki dijera cualquier cosa. – ¡Salvó a Misaki de ser arrollado! ¿Puedes creerlo, Usagi-san? –le pregunta entre sonrisas.

-No. –contesto viendo a Hiroki seriamente. –Que generoso de tu parte. –dice moviendo solo los labios, Takahiro no vio aquello.

Hiroki bufó.

-Ah. ¿Saben? Tengo algo que hacer, me acabo de acordar. –dice el castaño poniéndose de pie.

-¿Eh? Pero, Hiroki-san –Akihiko volteo a ver a Takahiro al escuchar co el nombre que se le dirigió. –no hemos pedido la comida aun, no quieres quedarte al menos a comer algo?

-Sí, quédate hasta que comas algo. –dice Akihiko con una sonrisa sin emoción.

-N- No. –dice desviando la mirada. –De verdad tengo algo que hacer. –y huyó.

¿No podría empeorar más?

Con tan solo estar caminando hacía la salida del restaurante, Hiroki podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su amigo de la infancia rebanarle los sesos con tanta enjundia. Se podría afirmar que Hiroki lo sentía. Con eso, y nada más, ya podría darse por muerto.

Bendita sea su suerte que se le ha concedido este día de agosto, su dolor y agonía no podrían tener más fuerza que nunca! Bendita sea esa mirada llena de ira y probablemente desconfianza que desbordaba Akihiko en esa mesa. Bendito sea el estúpido viejo que olvidó su pañuelo en medio de la calle, y por supuesto lo más importante; bendita sea la generosidad que Hiroki no le mostraba a nadie… por ello, simplemente por esas razones en especifico, Hiroki no dejaba de gruñir una y otra vez:

_Maldita sea mi suerte._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D **

**Si así fue, dejen Review! Ya saben! Uds. saben! xDDD**

**También les digo, vayan a mi profile y elijan de la encuesta que tengo ahí! :I **

**Vamos! **

**Nos veremos pronto! :D**

**Manny H. **


	3. Casualidad

**Alguna vez les ha pasado cunado acaban de hacer algo y dicen "¿Qué he hecho?" **

**Bueno, eso me pasó a mi cuando acabe este capitulo, me gustó, sí, pero en serio... ¿Qué he hecho? xDDD **

**bue no, disfrútenlo. **

* * *

Casualidad

Después de le vergüenza que acaba de pasar en ese restaurante, Hiroki no quería otra cosa más que desaparecer. Encerrado en su departamento, que por cierto estaba hecho un desastre, se encontraba ahogando sus penas en libros, leyendo uno tras otro, cansándose de uno para comenzar el otro y buscando nuevos que leer… Ese proceso continuó todo el día hasta que todos los libros que tenía estaban por todas partes a cada vez que volteara. De hecho, ese ritual para ahogar penas, era el que seguía desde que había aprendido a leer, en ese caso, él comprendía que con tan solo ponerse a leer se iba de la realidad y sus problemas parecían tan pocos comparados a los cuentos de sus libros favoritos.

Siempre se preguntaba si era posible que le llegue a pasar lo que en los libros. Un encuentro de novela con su persona ideal, por un torpeza, una simple conversación en el supermercado, chocar las bicicletas en el parque, que le atrape cayendo de las escaleras, y la que le parecía la más romántica de todas, era el encontrarse en lágrimas desde el primer encuentro. Que eso fuera lo primero que viera de esa persona, simplemente todo aquello parecía un sueño, cosas que solo pasaban en los cuentos, novelas, series y películas. Hiroki vivía en la fantasía y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Que todas eran falsas. Le molestaba que su vida fuera peor que todo eso, que algo peor solo le pasara a menos que de verdad hiciera algo malo, porque él era buena persona. Nunca hizo nada malo. ¿O sí?

¿Estaba mal? ¿Qué había hecho mal al enamorarse de Akihiko? ¿Todo era su culpa?

Antes de que una respuesta mental le llegara de repente, el timbre sonó repetidas veces provocando que se levantara de muy mala ganar a ver de quien rayos se trataba.

El timbre volvió a sonar con fuerza. – ¡Ya voy! –gritó el castaño molesto.

-Hiroki. –dijo Akihiko empujando la puerta una vez que el mencionado solo la había abierto tan solo un poco. –Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó molesto.

-Ya lo conociste. –dice sin rodeos y de una vez.

Hiroki no contestó en seguida, pero sabía perfectamente a quien se refería. –Sí. ¿Y?

-¿Qué piensas de él? –le pregunta sorprendiéndolo. Hiroki volteo a verlo desconcertado, porque quería saber eso?

-¿Por… qué? –contraataca Hiroki con recelo.

-Me importa que piensa _mi mejor amigo _de la _persona que amo_. –dice con una sonrisa pequeña. Muy bien. Eso fue un golpe muy bajo para en los momentos en los que se encontraba Hiroki, podía sentir como el corazón se le hacía pequeño.

-Eh…. –soltó mirando al suelo. –Escucha Akihiko, ahora no es un buen momento, podrías preguntármelo mañana? –le pregunta mientras el peligris había puesto una cara de decepción. –De verdad no es buen momento.

-Entiendo. –suelta con la mirada pensativa. A él no le gustaba que le rechacen una pregunta, se le notaba, estaba molesto. –Mañana te hablo.

-Sí. –dijo el castaño cerrando la puerta detrás de Akihiko.

Dolor. Tanto dolor en el pecho era algo casi insoportable, era como caminar entre vidrios rotos, pedazos grandes que através de cada paso, desgarraba la piel, los músculos, las venas y el pellejo como si fueran cuchillas.

Y más que nada…. ¿Qué rayos con ese tipo?

¿Por qué tenía que invitarlo a comer, de nuevo?

Simplemente era extraño, Hiroki no podía evitar estar molesto, se sentía mal, sentía el estomago pesado y que la cabeza la molestaba. Era inaudito.

Bueno. ¿Qué más da? Mejor concentrarse en lo importante.

XXXXXX

Para la mañana siguiente, Hiroki mantenía una actitud de zombie debido a la pésima noche que tuvo. Era tanta esa actitud, que de dos de sus clases del día lo corrieron por quedarse dormido la mitad de la lectura. Ese era del tipo de cosas que él más odiaba, ese dolor que no pudo controlar hasta que le afectara en clases.

De nuevo, fue reprendido por el maestro.

¿Qué acaso no tenía límites? ¿Era demasiado el pedir dejar de amar a alguien? ¿Qué se tenía que hacer?

-¿Hiroki-san? –escucha detrás de él.

Esa voz. Esa _detestable _voz.

Hiroki se volteo para ver a quien le había llamado, y entonces se encontró a la última persona que quería ver en todo el mundo.

-Takahashi. –soltó el castaño sin emoción alguna.

-Takahiro, por favor. –dice el otro con una linda sonrisa, Hiroki no se inmutó a ese comentario, simplemente le observó en silencio como si esperara que dijera algo más, lo que así hizo. –Ayer…. Te fuiste sin comer nada. –dice como si no supiera que decir.

-¿Solo viniste a decirme eso?

-¡No! –dice sorprendido de la respuesta. –Quiero decir…. Que se supone que te invité a comer, y no comiste nada, y la verdad me siento muy mal al respecto, por ello, por favor, déjame pagártelo.

Hiroki suspiro. –Por favor, no. No tienes que hacerlo. –lo dice mientras Takahiro ponía un rostro de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? –le pregunta ignorando lo mencionado.

-Nada, me sacaron de clases por hoy. –contesta con recelo.

-Entonces hagamos algo. Lo que quieras. –dice extendiendo los brazos en forma de hecho.

-¿Huh? –soltó el castaño.

-¡Vamos! –rugió el pelinegro jalándolo para que empezara a caminar.

-¡Ey!- rugió Hiroki. – ¡Ni siquiera he dicho que sí!

-¡Tampoco dijiste que no! –dice sonriente.

-¡Sí lo hice!

-¡No lo escuché! –dice entre carcajadas.

Bueno, era para ser francos, en realidad, Hiroki jamás en su vida le habían llevado de _arriba pa'bajo_ por todos lados. Tenía que admitir que Takahiro era de la persona más acelerada que había conocido en su vida. "_Vamos a ver qué encontramos en el centro comercial." "¡Mira ese reloj!" "¿Entonces quieres ir a ver libros? ¡Vamos!" _

¡Era casi imposible lidiar con él! ¡Nunca había caminado tanto! ¡Nunca había hablado tanto! ¡Nunca…! ¡Nunca….! Nunca…

Nunca se había divertido tanto.

Nadie lo había llevado a donde él quisiera, cuando quisiera, como quisiera… ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Habría alguna otra razón para que Takahiro este haciendo esas cosas? ¡Vamos! ¡Dilo de una vez!

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? –pregunta el pelinegro bastante sonriente al darse cuenta que ya estaba oscuro.

-¿Eh? –soltó Hiroki. –Sí… claro, pero. –escupió esa palabra volteando a verle. – ¿Qué hay de tu hermano? –pregunta preocupado al darse cuenta que no había pasado por él en todo el día.

-Oh. –soltó este tranquilo. –Se fue a casa de un amigo suyo y se quedará a dormir ahí.

_¿Ya lo tenía planeado? ¿Es por ello que lo hizo todo tan despreocupadamente? _–pensó. –Vaya, que suerte, eh?

-En realidad lo tomé como oportunidad para verte. –dice con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Eh? –preguntó el otro de verdad sorprendido. – ¿Verme?

-Sí. –dice como si bien uno hablara del clima. Hiroki no dejaba de pensar que había algo de intriga en este nuevo personaje en su vida, siempre sonriente, tomaba las cosas de la vida con tanta calma, que no podías evitar estar tranquilo con él… Era como sí los problemas de la vida desaparecieran con tan solo escuchar una de sus respuestas. Tan simples, tan directas y tan suaves al mismo tiempo. Todo parecía tan simple en manos de ese hombre que llegó a un punto donde todo parecía un chiste. Y uno de muy mal gusto. –No me gustó que de repente te fueras, ah! ¿Y sabes qué?

-¿Qué? –pregunta Hiroki siguiendo el buen humor del otro.

-Usagi-san no dejaba de preguntarme de ti. –dice alzando las cejas.

-¿Huh? – _¿Eso qué quería decir? _– ¿Cómo?

-Sí. –soltó este al ver que inició una conversación de buena manera, él tenía que admitir que hablar con Hiroki era difícil. –Me preguntó el cómo te conocí, aunque ya le habíamos dicho –dice con una risilla. –, mira qué también al preguntarme sobre ti, lo vi muy interesado.

_Obviamente porque quería saber que pensabas…._ –típico de Akihiko, si la persona de la que está enamorado realmente le agradaba su mejor amigo, entonces solo tendría que asegurarse que a Hiroki le agradara Takahiro, y eso era lo que más le molestaba al castaño. Realmente le agradaba. Se agradaban. Eso era un problema para Hiroki, y uno muy serio.

-De hecho…. –comienza el pelinegro.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que le gustas. –dice sorprendido de su propio descubrimiento. – ¡DIOS!

_Qué estúpido… _

-N- no creo que eso sea. –dice Hiroki suspirando con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Pero es que se veía muy interesado…. –dice con el seño fruncido.

Hiroki se rió, pero de verdad, tanto que Takahiro se quedo viéndole como si fuera algo asombroso. Algo que no se veía de repente… y tenía razón. ¿Hiroki cuando ha reído de repente?

-Deberías sonreír más. –dice el de lentes al pararse frente al castaño.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, quiero decir, te ves lindo así. – _¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Simplemente no acabas de decir eso!_

Hiroki podía sentir como el color se le subía al rostro y fue entonces que comenzó a caminar dejado a su acompañante solo – ¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas? –el castaño no pudo contestar, estaba tan avergonzado que no podía. – ¡Hiroki-san!

XXXXXX

Muy bien, al llegar al bar, que por cierto Takahiro parecía conocerlo muy bien, lo primero que hicieron fue pedir una mesa donde después de los primeros tragos lo el primero en hablar fue Hiroki.

-Me impresiona que no haya aparecido Akihiko.

-¿Por?

-Pues, la última vez lo invitaste. –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero está vez no lo hice. –dice con la mirada más seria que el castaño haya visto. –Quería estar solo contigo.

_¿Por qué? _–eso era lo que Hiroki quería preguntar pero por alguna razón las palabras no salían. ¿Qué le está pasando? –Oh. –soltó al fin. – ¿Quieres un whisky? -preguntó como si bien no quiere la cosa.

_¿Estoy estúpido o algo así? _

-¡Perfecto! –dice el de lentes para recargarse en la silla y levantar la mano para que el mesero volteara. – ¡Una ronda de whisky! –lo gritó a casi todo pulmón.

¡Y a tomar se ha dicho!

Por alguna razón Hiroki llegó a la conclusión de lo asombroso que se sentía beber de esa manera. ¡Y vaya que lo era! Uno se sentía libre, relajado y de repente sentía que podía decir cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. ¿No es maravilloso?

-¿Sabes? –soltó Hiroki bastante tranquilo, o era el efecto del alcohol.

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunto el otro tomándose un _shot_.

-Me agradas. –soltó con una sonrisa deforme. –Y pensé que no me agradarías.

-¿Huh? –soltó Takahiro. – ¿Por qué?

_Sí. Estoy estúpido. _

-Porque, no sé! me parecías muy raro. –dice sin que se le ocurriera otra cosa.

-¿Raro? –pregunta el otro preocupado.

-Sí, de hecho todavía, –dice con una risa. –quiero decir, quien es tan optimista todo el tiempo y quien está tan feliz todo el tiempo?

Cielos. De verdad eso había preocupado a Takahiro, no podía evitar mirar a su acompañante con un poco de lastima porque sabía, que Hiroki estaba triste. No la razón, pero por algo, algo andaba mal con él.

-Sabe…. –soltó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Uhg. –soltó el castaño.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunta cortésmente Takahiro.

-No, nada –dice Hiroki bastante ido –, es solo que tú y Akihiko se portan igual. –suspira.

-¿Oh? ¿En qué? –pregunta interesado el hombre de negocios.

-Mh…. –Hiroki no contestó con velocidad, no sabía si era porque estaba pensando en como decirle o era el alcohol lo que no le dejaba pensar bien. –Tal vez, porque me trata muy bien cuando no debería de.

-¿Por qué no deberíamos de? –pregunta Takahiro obviamente más conciente que su invitado.

-Porque así me da ilusiones. –contesta a lo natural.

_¿Ilusiones? _–fue entonces que Takahiro lo vio, una sonrisa tan llena de paz, de cariño y de nostalgia, estaba en el rostro de Hiroki, y con nada más esa imagen, era más que suficiente para entender lo que acaba de decir. –_Oh. _

Puede que no lo haya tenido tan claro, peor una idea parecida era, eso sí, pero cuando se dio cuenta del tipo de cosa por lo que pasaba el otro, fue cuando lo entendió todo. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

-Entiendo. –dice Takahiro suspirando provocando que Hiroki volteara a verle parpadeando, preguntándose por todos los cielos qué acaba de hacer. Fue entonces que Hiroki se sintió mal, dios, y como no? Había dicho una verdadera estupidez, qué no podía mantener la boca cerrada? – ¿Sabes? –dice poniéndose de pié. –Creo que debería de irme.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Mañana es jueves, tengo que ir a la universidad. –le explica. –No debo beber mucho…

-Muy tarde, Hiroki-san –dice el de lentes poniéndose de pié también. –Yo creo que tú y yo ya estamos muy ebrios. –dice acercándose más a Hiroki mientras le tomaba el rostro.

-¿Huh?

Puede que haya sido por el alcohol, o tal vez por lastima, o puede que haya sido el sentimiento del momento, pero nada de ello tenía excusa para el beso que Takahiro le estaba dando al poco conciente de Hiroki; para cuando se dio cuenta, en realidad, estaba disfrutando el beso. Sentía el sabor del otro en toda su boca, el como sus lenguas se rozaban lentamente y por supuesto el calor que se transmitía al contacto. La manera en la que Takahiro sostenía a Hiroki por los brazos para mantenerlo pegado a su cuerpo, como el castaño estaba perdiendo la cabeza en ese acto…

_Todo un estúpido._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**Por ello, espero un review! :D **

**espero leernos pronto! :D hahaha**


	4. En sus Pensamientos

**Me extrañaron? No? **

**Lo entiendo xD**

**anyway, noticias nuevas? Eh... Mh. No, creo que no, pero los mantendré informados xDD ahahaha**

**Disfrútenlo. **

* * *

En sus Pensamientos

La razón por la que hizo lo qué hizo, le importaba un _pito_… Eso se podría decir con exactitud, porque, culpa? No. ¿Remordimiento? ¡Ja! Takahashi Takahiro, no conocía el significado de _la responsabilidad de sus actos_, ya que, a sus veintiún años de edad, todo, absolutamente todo, había salido tal como él quería. Las competencias, calificaciones, bebida, promociones, ofertas, concursos, mujeres, sexo, la educación de su hermano menor iba a la perfección. Todo. Iba. Perfecto.

_Como debe de ser. _

Y si su hedonismo incluía el seducir al amigo de la infancia de su mejor amigo, entonces, por qué no?

Para el pelinegro, la noche anterior había sido como muchas otras; fantástica. Alcohol y sexo. La mejor combinación que alguien pudiera pedir, en su categoría.

Fue entonces que Takahiro abrió los ojos viendo un techo desconocido.

_Ja. Lo volví hacer…. _–pensó al darse cuenta que esta desnudo en la cama de algún desconocido. Con el cabello hecho un desastre y la mirada de escepticismo, este se puso a pasear la mirada por el lugar para atraer memorias de lo que había sucedido.

El piso lleno de libros, un lugar pequeño, una cama que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación, las tres de la tarde y… un hombre acostado a lado suyo. – _¿Huh?_

Takahiro parpadeó, buscó sus lentes para ver mejor al castaño acostado a lado suyo. Al ponerse sus gafas, la imagen que vio le sorprendió.

Era Hiroki.

Hiroki.

¡Dios! De todas las personas en ese bar, tenía que _cogerse_ a Hiroki?! ¿De verás? ¿Y si se entera Usagi-san? No tiene por qué en realidad. Claro. De seguro Hiroki no querrá decir nada, verdad? Simplemente perfecto. Como debe de ser.

-Hiroki-san. –susurró el pelinegro mientras le sacudía el hombro con cuidado.

-Uhg…. –refunfuñó el castaño mientras ocultaba más su rostro en la almohada.

-Hiroki-san, tienes que levantarte. –le dice de nuevo con cuidado, pero de manera insistente.

El castaño al fin cedió a las sacudidas del otro para abrir los ojos despacio. Se levantó con el cabello hecho un desastre y con la mirada cansada, quien en seguida parpadeó un par de veces para observar a su alrededor, para cuando realizó que estaba en su casa, volteo a ver a Takahiro, todavía con la mirada cansada para volver a parpadear y reconocer quien era. En ese mero instante, la cara de Hiroki sufrió una transformación e incluso un cambio de color al recordar _todo_ lo que había pasado a noche.

-Calma. –dice Takahiro tapándole la boca antes de que el castaño soltará un grito. –No tienes de qué preocuparte, _esto_ fue un accidente, _esto_ no pasó, _esto_ lo podemos olvidar, está bien? –comienza al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Hiroki. –Ambos estábamos _muy_ ebrios. ¿Okay? No tienes por qué recordarlo.

Hiroki no contestó, no esperaba eso. No, definitivamente, no. De repente sintió como su cuerpo se relajó a las palabras del pelinegro y de cómo, en realidad, podrían hacer como si nada pasara, fue cuando se calmó y Takahiro le quitó la mano de la boca. – ¿Qué horas son? –preguntó.

-Son las tres de la tarde. –dice Takahiro levantándose mientras se ponía su ropa.

-¿Eh? –soltó Hiroki. – ¡Tengo clases! –dice levantándose de la cama para correr al baño.

-N… ¿No querrás decir que _tenías_ clases? –pregunta el de anteojos mientras abotonaba su camiseta. Hiroki no se inmutó.

_Tiene razón. Perdí todo un día de clases…. _–pensó a voltear al espejo de su baño, y para sorpresa suya, se le veía radiante, lo suficiente como para avergonzarse al ver su propio reflejo. –Cielos. –suspiró.

-Hiroki-san. –le llama el otro que se acomodaba la corbata.

-¿Seh? –soltó al salir de baño, ya con unos pantalones.

Al verle, el pelinegro no dijo nada, simplemente observó a Hiroki de arriba abajo para entonces, hablar –Te veré después. –declara con una hermosa sonrisa al salir del departamento.

-¿Huh? –soltó el castaño sin comprender.

¿Qué importa? Él dijo que podían olvidarlo, así que, cuál es el problema?

Bien.

Sin más ni menos, Hiroki fue en seguida y tomó una ducha, para salir y buscar su celular tirado escondido entre los libros. Al encontrarlo, se dio cuenta que no tenía batería desde el día anterior en la tarde, pues, lo puso a cargar. En el momento en el que se podía encender, el aparato en seguida comenzó a vibrar por la cantidad de mensajes que comenzaban a llegar.

-¿Qué demonios? –soltó Hiroki al tomar su celular.

_Tiene 14 llamadas perdidas y 24 mensajes. _

Todas de Akihiko. –Pero… ¿Por qué? –se preguntó muy confuso. – ¿Habrá ocurrido algo? –se preguntó mientras comenzaba a ver los mensajes.

_Oh._

_Flashbacks:_

_-Eh…. –soltó mirando al suelo. –Escucha Akihiko, ahora no es un buen momento, podrías preguntármelo mañana? –le pregunta mientras el peligris había puesto una cara de decepción. –De verdad no es buen momento._

_-Entiendo. –suelta con la mirada pensativa. A él no le gustaba que le rechacen una pregunta, se le notaba, estaba molesto. –Mañana te hablo._

_Fin del flashbacks._

_Oh. _–soltó Hiroki al recordarlo. –_Demonios…_. –y con una muy mala gana, el castaño marcó al celular de Akihiko.

Al primer timbre, contestó. –_Usami_.

-Ah, Akihiko….

-_¡Ah! ¿Estás con vida? _–pregunta de repente Akihiko con un tono molesto.

-Aparentemente…. –dice dejando la cruda de un lado.

-_¿Por qué no me contestabas? _–preguntó sin rodeos.

-Porque no tenía batería. –dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-_¿Pues qué andabas haciendo como para no poner a cargar tu celular? _–contraataca, no estaba contento.

-Salí con un amigo.

-_¿Un amigo?_

-Sí, un amigo. –dice dudoso. – ¿Algún problema?

Akihiko no contestó con velocidad como siempre. – …. _No._ –dijo al fin, pero, se le notaba un tono más tenso que el qué tenía hace un minuto.

-¿Okay? Bueno, si eso es todo…. –soltó Hiroki rodando los ojos extrañado por el comentario y el tono.

-_No, eso no es todo. _–dice de repente como pensará que estuviera evitando que el otro colgará. –_Recuerda que tengo que preguntarte algo. _

- ¿Qué… cosa? –preguntó el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

-_¿Qué es lo que piensas de Takahiro?_ –pregunta el escritor con ansias por las ganas de saber lo que pensaba su mejor amigo.

_Ah, eso era, sí es verdad, dijo que me preguntaría eso. _–pensó antes de concentrarse en la pregunta. En realidad, después de lo que pasó esa misma mañana, contando lo que sucedió anoche, Hiroki ya no pensaba tan mal del pelinegro, sino por el gran comportamiento de esa mañana, tranquilo y seguro de decir la palabra '_accidente_'.

-Eh- Bien. –dice Hiroki ahorrándose mucho problema. –Es buen tipo, parece ser agradable y…. –dudo en hablar más, no quería hablar de más. – y así.

-_¿De verás?_ –preguntó Akihiko con tono de sorpresa. –_Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. _–declara con el tono de buen humor.

-Bien, entonces- no pudo terminar, Akihiko había colgado. – ¿Ni adiós es capaz de decir hoy en día?

XXXXXX

Era viernes en la tarde, y después de hacer una llamada, ya tenía asegurado de que Misaki estaría bien, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Fue entonces, que Takahiro ya no supo el por qué se estaba preocupando. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentado en el parque de su cuadra, solo y viendo al vacío. No tenía idea de porqué estaba sin pensar, sin moverse con la mirada perdida… y fue entonces que regresó a sus memorias con la mera pregunta de _¿Cómo acabé así? _

Para el desastre del pelinegro, fue cuando empezó a recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

_Oh, dios. _–las caricias, el tacto de la piel, su sabor, sus movimientos y sus mordidas…. A tal memoria el de lentes no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su hombro, recordaba el dolor en ese punto, recordaba con qué fuerza le había mordido, cómo había gastado su voz en esos gritos de placer…. –Vaya. –suspiró Takahiro al fin, estaba sonrojado, sonrojado y molesto. No lo podía creer. ¿Cómo había sido posible que no hubiera estado conciente en tan maravilloso sexo? ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Cómo se atrevió a olvidar eso? Sino hubiera sido así, se hubiera quedado para hacérselo de nuevo. Que fastidio. Que desastre. Que decepción. ¡Que desperdicio!

Takahiro estaba tan molesto, que se levantó de un jalón para ser detenido por detrás. – ¡Takahiro! –este en seguida volteo con un mueca para toparse con Akihiko.

-U- Usagi-san. –soltó el joven. –Que curioso encontrarte aquí. –dice con una risa nerviosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –coincide el escritor. – ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? –le invita con una sonrisa.

Juraba que estaba a punto de decir que no, pero sin que el lo quisiera o que se le ocurriera, su boca habló por si sola. – ¿Vendrá Hiroki-san?

Akihiko no contestó con velocidad. – ¿Quieres que vaya….?

-N… ¿Te parece? –pregunta Takahiro un poco tenso. –_ ¿Abre hablado demás? _

No contestó con velocidad de nuevo. –Mh, parece que tú y Hiroki se hicieron buenos _amigos_, eh? –pregunta con recelo.

-S…. –_No digas que sí, parece que está pensando en algo raro. _–Supongo. ¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Lo creo. –dice cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Akihiko suspiró antes que pensar en la respuesta. –N- no, por nada.

-Bien. –soltó el pelinegro. – ¿Vamos a comer?

-Claro.

¿Qué debería pensar uno al respecto? ¿Era bueno o malo? En realidad, Takahiro no podía pensar en ninguna de aquellas opciones, simplemente porque la cabeza la tenía en otro lado. ¿Dónde? Bueno, para él era algo que no se debía de hablar porqué era sumamente imposible pero, estaba pensando en el castaño con quien había compartido la cama la noche anterior. Sus gemidos, sus rasguños y por supuesto el tono de su voz… Para cuando Takahiro se dio cuenta, no estaba poniendo atención en nada de lo que Akihiko decía. Que desastre… En serio. Pero, en buen plan, qué era lo que mantenía al castaño en su cabeza tanto tiempo? No era la primera vez que haya tenido sexo y después marcarse…. ¿Entonces?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**¿Saben? Me esta empezando a gustar Takahiro, como que lo veo como el tipo de personaje que cuando se enamora, es muy apasionado... **

**No creen? :D No? :D **

**D: **

**Bueno, nos vemos! :D**

**Manny H. **


	5. Problema

**Hola. :) Lamento el desaparecer el mes pasado, pero es que necesitaba un respiro y sobre todo el pensar, no fue un gran mes, de hecho. **

**Bueno! Oigan! Les quiero pedir un favor. **

**Solo hay que dar like a esta pagina: www .facebook . com ACIjovenes**

** y luego dar like a el video que esta en este link: www .facebook . com ACIjovenes / posts/ 348422265255036**

**Por favor... Es por una amiga :) Quiten los espacios c: **

**Bueno, disfruten el capitulo :D**

* * *

Problema

"Si miras bien… verás a un _pobre diablo_ sentado fuera de su oficina tapándose el rostro con las manos, sin inmutarse, sin llorar, sin suspirar, puesto que apenas lo hace…. En ese caso, te pido que por favor no le digas nada, está dolido y piensa que su vida acabó con tan solo darse cuenta de su error… pero si vas a decirle algo, dile que lo sientes mucho, que le perdonas y que no importa lo que pase, él seguirá siendo él mismo."

-Uff. ¿De veras? –soltó Hiroki lanzando el libro que tenía en sus manos; no podía creer la estupidez que acaba de leer en ese momento. –Decir lo siento no están simple. –declaro cruzando los brazos.

-Oi, Kamijo, cuál es tu problema? –pregunta su profesor que le recogía el libro que el castaño había lanzado.

Lunes en la mañana, Hiroki estaba disfrutando su hora libre para leer los libros nuevos del estante, el cual hasta ahora ninguno era bueno, eran erótica o clichés. – _¿Qué, es que la gente no puede escribir algo mejor?_ –se preguntó antes de contestarle el maestro. –No es nada. –declaró desviando la mirada.

-Comprendo tu decepción con la literatura de hoy en día, es pobre y simple. –comenta su maestro antes de ver el titulo que rechazó Hiroki. –Oh. Mira, este no es tan malo. –dice sonriente.

-Es una basura. –dice determinante.

-Puede que no sea una gran obra literaria, pero puede que tenga algo interesante y no te hayas dado cuenta. –suspira dándole palmadas al libro para quitarle el polvo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosa es esa? –pregunta con una mueca.

-_El método del enamoramiento_. –dice poniéndole el libro en sus manos mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¿Huh?

-Puede que el personaje sea un cretino, pero educa bastante en como enamorar a alguien, en realidad, dice perfectamente lo que se puede y no se debe hacer. –explica su profesor.

-¿Apoya el método de este cretino, You-sensei? –pregunta el castaño ahora sí interesado.

-Bueno –soltó al ver quien caminaba hacía ellos por detrás de Hiroki. –, yo también soy un cretino. –dice para alejarse del castaño para encontrase al chico rubio que empezaba a echarle quejas y quejas sin parar. Se le veía furioso al pobre joven.

-No comprendo…. –soltó Hiroki al ver como su maestro se llevaba al joven.

En realidad, era fácil comprender el porqué no entendía. Hiroki solo se había enamorado una sola vez en su vida, y por desgracia, de la persona equivocada, al parecer…. Esta persona estaba profundamente enamorada de otra persona, de alguien muy amable y sensible en realidad... –_Detallista, cariñoso, divertido, educado, comprensivo y animado…. _

_-¿Huh?_ –Hiroki no se inmutó al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos. – _¿Qué fue eso hace un momento? ¿Por qué carajo me puse a pensar en eso? _

Al no comprender los problemas de uno mismo, la vida puede ser una perra con ello, se aprovecha del que no sabe porqué están pasando las cosas y de qué tan confundido estén. Que problema, que lastima, que desdicha, que pena.

Ah, claro, también había otro problema, qué, cómo todos sus problemas, son de los típicos simples y estúpidos que muestran la estupidez humana.

El tenerse lastima.

Hiroki tal vez nunca lo había dicho o por lo menos pensado, pero sentía lastima, de sí mismo. Eso era lo peor de todo. Pensaba que su vida no solo era un desastre, sino que era todo un estorbo… _que lastima. _–pensaba. Hiroki de veras estaba de malas, de muy malas.

Ese nudo en el estomago no le dejaría dormir y mucho menos le dejaría pensar en otra cosa, fue entonces que después de un suspiro que sonó casi a un sollozo, fue cuando el pensamiento de un gramo de felicidad apareció.

_Ese día fui feliz. _–pensó. _–Oh. ¿Qué día es ese? ¿Cuándo? _

El día que la pasó con otra persona completamente diferente. Sí, ese día.

Hiroki crispó. No lo podía creer, era en serio, su propio subconsciente estaba trayendo un recuerdo en el que fue feliz, cómo es que lo olvidó cuando fue hace poco? En serio. ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

Hiroki no se inmutó, estaba decepciona y sorprendido consigo mismo. Fue entonces que tomó una decisión.

-Voy a ser feliz. –declaró sacando su teléfono celular.

XXXXXX

Takahiro se encontraba en horas de trabajo en este preciso momento, tecleando en la computadora con toda concentración, no podía evitar estar haciéndolo todo con mala gana, y sabía exactamente porqué estaba haciéndolo así.

_Porque no me dan ganas._ –había dicho él.

Mira nada más, ese es el peor tipo de persona cuando hace notar su humor en sus trabajos, de veras si Takahiro fuera un artista, sería un genio…. Probablemente por lo expresivo que se mostraba al teclear con fuerza o al ignorar unos puntos. Pero, en serio. ¿Quién lo culpa? No comprendía sus propios sentimientos, no sabía el porqué se estaba sintiendo raro. ¿Era porque ya le conocía? ¿Era porque era cercano en cierto modo? Que alguien se lo diga, por favor, no aguantaría más! Era tanta la desesperación, que agarraba su celular para marcar, pero se retractaba en el último momento.

-Que cobarde. –se decía molesto. ¿Cómo era que no tenía miedo de decirle a una mujer u hombre que le vería esa noche, pero no podía marcarle a esta persona en específico? ¿Cuál era su problema? Takahiro suspiró fuertemente.

-¿Todo bien, Takahashi? –le preguntan detrás.

-Sí. –soltó sin ver. Fue entonces que su celular sonó para sacarle el corazón del pecho y hacer que no pudiera atrapar el aparato en el aire, y bendito sea que no dejaba de sonar. –Eh… ¿Hola? –contesta sin saber qué.

-_… Hola. _–escucha la voz _que más quería escuchar_.

Takahiro entró en pánico, recordaba que no se había sentido así desde que era virgen. – ¡Hi- Hiroki-san! ¿Cómo estás?

-_Bien, gracias. _–le escuchaba nervioso. Que bien. –_Eh, llamaba para…. _–no pudo continuar del nerviosismo.

-¿Sí?

-_Eh, quieres hacer algo hoy? _

Por un momento, el tiempo se detuvo para el pelinegro que sostenía el aparato pegado a su oído, no sentía los dedos y podía afirmar que su estomago se había hecho pequeño mientras sentía como le dolía el pecho, mucho, pero del buen modo.

–C- claro. –dice al fin. –Me encantaría. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-_A donde tú quieras. _–dice sorprendiéndole. –_Me toca a mí llevarte a algún lado. _

Takahiro bendigo mil veces por el que Hiroki no estaba ahí para verlo sonrojar, era tan embarazoso…. Que no podía dejar de sonreír. –Muy bien, te llamaré cuando salga del trabajo. –afirma.

-_Bien. Te espero. _

Y colgó.

Takahiro soltó otro suspiro, pero este era completamente diferente al que había hecho hace un momento, sonaba limpio, fresco y por supuesto contento.

Estaba contento. Esta vez, podría verificar que fue lo que sintió esa noche donde solo dejó recuerdos vagos.

* * *

**Bien! Espero que hayan disfrutado del cap! :D**

**si quieren saber que pasará después, dejen un review! ;D **

**por favor ayuden con el link c: **

**besos! **

**Manny H.**


	6. Tres son Multitud

**Buenas! :D espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho! :D **

**también, espero que hayan tenido una muy hermosa navidad y que hayan engordado tanto como yo... no volveré a entrar a ese vestido un tiempo... :Y Bueno! Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el capitulo, y espero que lo disfruten :) **

* * *

Tres son Multitud

Salió casi volando, deslizándose, corriendo de la manera más rápida que podía. Con tan solo pararse frete a la puerta principal del edificio dónde trabajaba, Takahiro sacó su teléfono celular para marcar el primer teléfono en su historial. Hiroki.

La llamada no duró mucho, simplemente se afirmaron que se encontrarían, la hora y en dónde y que se esperarían ahí, para que el primero que llegará se le carcomiera los sesos.

Tal cómo lo imaginó, fue nada menos que él quién se puso a esperar al castaño mientras sentía como el estómago se le cerraba de los nervios, el cómo retorcía los dedos de los pies dentro de su duro y oscuro zapato y de cómo sentía que de repente el hombro derecho lo tenía entumecido. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué está tan nervioso? No era la primera vez que salía con alguien, mucho menos con un hombre. Entonces, por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así cuando se trataba de Hiroki? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho sentirle así?

_Ah, claro. _–esa noche. Los vagos recuerdos de un sexo apasionado, desenfrenado, fuerte y claro reconfortante. Pero, eso era lo único qué quería? ¿Lo era? –_No._ –se contesto a si mismo. Sus autorespuestas era meramente representada através de ciertas pruebas que según él eran validas; las cuales consistían en:

Su rostro es muy lindo cuando se enfurece, su expresión de disgusto lo es también, y su voz es reconfortante y el tacto con su piel es de la sensación parecida a la seda, y… lo mejor es que su sonrisa le hace sentir como si nada en el mundo fuera más importante o valiera la pena.

Esas eran sus _pruebas_. Esas eran sus _excusas_ y eran más que suficientes para él, puesto que con eso basta… le bastaba para decirle que le gustaba y que quería conocerle más. Que _sí_ estaba interesado en él y se lo quería probar, ya que Hiroki da a notar que es un hombre de prueba. Y estaba seguro que lo lograría esa misma tarde… siempre y cuando nada saliera mal.

-¡Takahiro! –le llama la voz que más quería escuchar. El mencionado se volteo de inmediato encontrando a Hiroki apurado y cansado, se le veía por completo que se había apurado para ello, _fantástico_. –Lo siento. ¿Te hice esperar mucho? –le pregunta preocupado.

-Para nada. –le contesta con una sonrisa tranquila. Estaba sonriente, podía sentirlo, estaba tranquilo, podía asegurarlo, sabía que todo saldría bien, porque _así lo sentía_. Estaba súper seguro de ello y en cualquier momento podría jurar por su vida a que sí. Eso le hacía sentir un gran alivio indescriptible, se era tan tranquilo gracias a ello, gracias a su preparación mental y sobretodo, gracias a Hiroki, sin él, nada de eso sería posible. – ¿Qué hacemos primero?

Hiroki trago aire, sentía que esa pregunta aparecería en cualquier momento, pero en ese caso, le había tomado completamente desprevenido, y podía jurar que no estaba preparado para ello. –_Maldición. _–desvió la mirada para pensar, para que alguna idea se le clavara en la cabeza y que sobretodo fuera adecuada para ambos y claramente favorable, pero el caso es que era difícil pensar teniendo a Takahiro observándole con un rostro tan seguro y dominante, por qué, en serio. ¿De qué se trata? –Vayamos a comer. Es hora de ello. –le dice un poco sonrojado, nervioso, pero sobre todo gustoso.

-Perfecto. –soltó el pelinegro sonriente. –Sé el lugar perfecto. –dijo con fuerza para tomarle del brazo y arrastrarlo al lugar.

Para la sorpresa de Hiroki, fue que el otro le llevó al restaurante donde quería comer con él la última vez que le invitó.

-¿De verás? –preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

-Sí. –soltó el otro tranquilo. –Desde el principio quería llevarte aquí para que probaras mi comida favorita. –dice viéndole a los ojos.

-N- no sé que decir. –dijo Hiroki viendo el lugar, que, justamente ahora tenía un aire tan cómodo.

-No tienes qué. –le contesta tranquilo. –Solo quiero que disfrutemos de aquí. –soltó empujándole para entrar al lugar. Se sentaron alejados del mundo, justo dónde solo se escucharían el uno al otro, nada más, como querían, como debían. Cómo Hiroki no tenía idea de qué fregados ordenar, Takahiro le pidió lo mismo, para la sorpresa del castaño, todo estaba delicioso, de verdad, la comida de ahí, sabía mejor de lo que se veía.

-¡Maldita seas! –soltó Hiroki a su primer bocado para que Takahiro le observara sorprendido. – ¡Esta delicioso! –soltó metiéndose a la boca de nuevo la comida y hacer reír a su acompañante.

-Me alegra que te guste. –le dice muy complacido.

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me quedé aquí la última vez? –se preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, de hecho –soltó el otro acomodando el vaso justo delante de él –, por qué te fuiste esa última vez?

Hiroki se quedo absorto con la expresión de gusto hacia la comida por la pregunta que le dio el otro. –Ah… eh. –soltó bajando el rostro sin saber qué contestar.

-¿Fue por Akihiko? –preguntó haciendo que el otro se alterara un poco. _¿Así que sí era por él? _–Takahiro en seguida hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver la reacción del otro para sin dudarlo ni un segundo le tomó de la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa. Hiroki se heló. –Está bien. –le dice. –Lo entiendo.

-¿De- de veras? –preguntó el otro completamente sorprendido.

-Sí…. Tú y Akihiko se odian, debería de haberlo notado desde el principio. –dijo suspirando.

_Debería de darle un muy buen golpe al respecto._ –qué decir? En serio. ¿Qué decir al respecto? ¿Se puede? ¿Se debería? ¿Podría? –Claro que sí, es eso. Muchas gracias por comprender. –dijo Hiroki sin expresión alguna en su rostro mientras sostenía la mano de Takahiro con la suya.

En serio. ¿Qué decir?

-¿Siempre ha sido así? –preguntó preocupado.

-N…. –en serio. –no realmente, empezó cuando entramos a preparatoria. –explicó. ¿De veras? –No. No es cierto. –dijo bajando la mirada sorprendiendo a Takahiro. –La verdad es que no lo odio y estoy seguro de que él tampoco me odia, al fin y al cabo soy el único amigo que tiene… además de ti. –dice con una sonrisa burlona, como si fuera un chiste.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó mostrando que le daba importancia, que estaba interesado.

-Yo…. – _¿Le digo la verdad? ¿Debería? Lo más probable es que me rechace y sienta que lo use. _–Yo he estado enamorado de él desde que éramos niños. –confiesa. No sabe cómo es que obtuvo la fuerza para decirlo, el como es que no sintió absolutamente nada al decirlo, de hecho, fue como quitarse algo de encima, a nadie le había compartido ese sentimiento, jamás.

Takahiro no contestó, simplemente le observo en silencio durante un momento para entonces fruncir el seño y entonces pensar. –Entonces…. ¿Por qué te fuiste? –preguntó. Hiroki se sorprendió a la manera de contestar, sonaba tranquilo y aun sonaba interesado, por qué? Bueno….

-Porque no soportaba verlo. –siguió confesando lo que sentía, no lo podía creer, Takahiro seguía escuchado atentamente y no se le vía ira en su rostro, ni disgusto ni nada de ello.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…. –no sabía como decirlo. Al notar esa reacción del castaño, el otro en seguida apretó el agarre de sus manos para hacerle sentir calor. Hiroki sonrió un poco. –Porque él esta enamorado de alguien más.

-¿De quién? –al hacer esa pregunta Hiroki en seguida hizo una mueca que en seguida Takahiro lo notó. –Más bien, desde cuando? No me tienes que contestar lo otro. –dijo rápidamente. Hiroki volvió a sonreír un poco más.

-Preparatoria. –dijo en un suspiro.

Takahiro frunció el seño junto con una mueca sorprendiendo a Hiroki, parecía que estaba pensando en lo que estaba escuchando de manera muy delicada, que pensaba en qué decir, pero en realidad estaba furioso, y eso solo se notó cuando comenzó a hablar. –Que injusto. –dijo con fuerza.

-¿Eh? –soltó Hiroki.

-No es justo porque tú le has amado desde antes. –decía con fuerza, mucha fuerza mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero. ¿Por qué estás tan furioso? –preguntó confuso al ver que el otro se paraba a lado suyo.

-Porque no es justo y no te lo mereces. –dijo tomando el rostro de Hiroki para verle a los ojos. El otro se había sonrojado y no sabía que decir.

-Hiroki-san. –comenzó con algo de nervio. –Aun que él no se sienta así, _yo sí. _–le dice con firmeza.

Hiroki se sorprendió.

-Me gustas. –le dice al tomar fuerza en ello. –Me gustas mucho y quiero conocerte, salir contigo, verte enojado, verte triste, verte feliz, verte dormido, verte cansado, verte interesado, verte tranquilo, verte enamorado de mí. –dijo finalmente para ver como a Hiroki le lloraban los ojos mientras estaba completamente sonrojado. –Es en serio. –afirmó.

-Tonto…. –soltó el castaño quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos, al ver ese acto Takahiro comenzó a quitárselas.

En ese momento, Takahiro estaba completamente hipnotizado con la imagen que estaba entre sus manos, era tanto aquel sentimiento que no dudó ni un momento en besarlo. Al principio, Hiroki se exaltó, pero al pasar los segundos, se relajó para regresar el beso de muy buena gana, raro para ser él, puesto que eso le hizo al otro muy feliz.

Para el momento en el que se separaron, Takahiro observo la expresión de placer que contenía el otro, sonrojado y levemente excitado.

-Iré a pagar la cuenta. –dice Takahiro mientras le vía fijamente.

-Te espero. –le contesta con velocidad.

Dicho y hecho, Takahiro voló hacer el pago, pero esta tenía fila, lo cual lo irritó un poco, tenía una enorme necesidad de llevarse a Hiroki de ahí y hacerlo olvidar. Eso era lo que quería. Que olvidara.

-¿Takahiro? –escucha detrás suyo.

Al voltear, se encontró a quién menos quería ver, mucho menos ahora; Akihiko.

-U- Usagi-san –saludó sin entusiasmo.

-Venía justo a pedir algo para llevarlo a tu casa, pero supongo que ya comiste…. –soltó de buen humor. – Eh, me acompañas a comer, entonces? –preguntó.

-N… No. –dice sorprendiendo al otro. –Alguien me espera.

-Oh. –soltó el peligris sorprendido, pero relajó en seguida su mirada. – ¿Con alguna mujer afortunada? –preguntó sonriente.

_¿Cómo es que es tan ignorante de lo que le ocurre? _–Takahiro estaba molesto, furioso e irascible, con tan solo ver la expresión despreocupada del otro, se le olvidó por completo lo que es el eufemismo. –No, un hombre. –dice para tocarle el hombro e irse para dejarle así.

-¿Eh? –soltó el peligris confuso.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si así fue, déjenme un Review! :D**

**ah, también, les pediré que pasen por mi profile para que hagan la votación de la nueva pregunta :D **

**espero leernos pronto y que tengan muy buena noche**

**Manny H. **


	7. El Florista

**Eeeh. Bueno. **

**Hola, cómo están? :D ...Sí ya sé, ya sé lo qué están pensado, pero bueno, lo lamento, pero está bien! volví y eso es l oque importa, en serio. **

**Bueno, quiero que sepan, que no dejaré está historia, es que cómo bien comprenderán tengo vida social, escolar y laboral. En serio. xD**

**Bueno, no les molesto más. Disfruten el capitulo. :D **

* * *

El Florista

Al salir del restaurante, Takahiro no podía pensar en otra cosa, su mente estaba completamente ahogada de la idea de ir a _cobrarle_ a Akihiko, pero ¿Cómo? Por supuesto, no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero independientemente de eso, él estaba seguro que lo haría, por lo que su nombre es Takahashi. Meramente era el _honor_ que exigía recuperar el tener que comportarse de esa manera tan bestial, pensó. Pero así había sido educado, y por el nombre de su padre, que en paz descanse, Takahiro no cobraría venganza, no, _cobraría_ _honor_. Fue en esos momentos de cálculo, que reaccionó qué, si este hubiera sido la época de su padre el cobro a Akihiko, por deshonrar a Hiroki, sería la muerte.

_No tengo el cuchillo para eso. _–pensó de repente al detenerse frente a un edificio, Hiroki a su lado.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó el castaño al ver el otro completamente pensativo.

Takahiro en seguida volteo a verlo, este formó una sonrisa natural en su rostro para mostrar mientras hablaba. –Sí, es solo que pensaba. –le contesta.

-¿En qué? –pregunta Hiroki con un poco de recelo. Eso sorprendió a Takahiro.

-A dónde podría llevarte ahora. –le dice pegando su frente con la del castaño.

Hiroki en seguida de sonrojó al escucharle, eso no se lo esperaba, por supuesto no se esperaba el tacto, pero pareció no molestarle, al contrario, se veía gusto de eso, y por supuesto, Takahiro lo notó.

-¿Qué tal ahí? –preguntó dándole la vuelta para mostrarle un hotel.

Fue en ese momento que ambos hombres reaccionaron, de manera distinta, con objetivos distintos, pero lo hicieron. Hiroki pensó en seguida en qué podría querer el otro, y solo se sonrojó al pensarlo, pero en realidad, sentía que no sería mala idea, puesto le gusta y el otro gusta de él, entonces, por qué no?

Takahiro en cambio, pensó –_Perfecto. _–que esa sería la mera manera de cobrarle, le arrancaría lo que Hiroki siempre dio por él, y por supuesto se sintió bastante satisfecho al pensamiento, le quitaría a Akihiko toda la atención que Hiroki le dio, todos los momento que pensaba seguir sacrificando por él, porque ahora sería suyo.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó el pelinegro a Hiroki.

Este no dijo nada pero solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza para que entonces Takahiro le jalara para el lugar.

No tardaron nada en tener habitación, prácticamente en lo que estaban caminando en la recepción, podrían sentir la ansiedad del otro con tan solo rozarle la mano, era tan desesperante.

En el momento en el que se metieron al elevador, solos, Takahiro no lo pensó ni dos veces para tomar a Hiroki y comenzar a besarlo con ansias, el otro en seguida contestó gustoso mientras el pelinegro lo empujaba a la pared con fuerza. Se sentía bien, esa fuerza empujándole se sentía bastante bien, le hacía desear sentirla más el peso de su cuerpo sobre él. Fue en ese momento que sintió como la pierna de Takahiro frotaba fuertemente su entrepierna. –_Maldita sea._ –estaba comenzando a sentirlo, podía sentir como el calor comenzaba a subir por todo su cuerpo. En forma de venganza, Hiroki en seguida le comenzó hacer lo mismo con su mano. Takahiro reaccionó al ser acariciado sobre la ropa. El tacto tibio de su mano aumentaba más la sensación de la tela pasar sobre él. –_Demonios. _

El elevador se abrió. Ambos se separaron con velocidad para estar parado como si nada acaba de suceder, salieron de ahí con calma para que Takahiro abriera la puerta de la habitación y empujara a Hiroki a dentro.

Por el impulso del empujón, Hiroki ya estaba más adentro de la habitación dándole la espalda, pero al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, en seguida se volteo para recibirle con los brazos abiertos en un apasionante beso. Sentía como Takahiro lo empujaba hacía quién sabe dónde, estaba en su mundo cuando de repente su espalda chocó con el suave colchón de la cama. Las caricias comenzaron a ser completamente instintivas mientras la ropa era completamente de sobra en ese acto de _lujuria_, Hiroki sentía que se volvía loco mientras Takahiro perdía el control con sus manos.

En el momento en el que casi, ya no había nada que interpusiera en su paso, Takahiro se postro sobre él para verle, para admirar la belleza que contenía ese rostro tan sonrojado, con los ojos cristalinos llenos de excitación y deseo. Pero, eso no vio. Se sorprendió. Hiroki tenía un rostro de culpa, de tristeza. ¿Por qué?

Takahiro no dudo en seguida el acariciar su rostro para que el castaño le viera a los ojos, y entonces le preguntara. –Hiroki. ¿Qué ocurre?

Hiroki suspiró. No sabía que decir precisamente, ni tampoco qué pensar, pero claramente, sabía el porqué estaba así.

-No puedo hacerlo. –soltó tapándose el rostro mientras dejaba sus lágrimas salir.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Takahiro angustiado al verlo de esa manera.

-Me siento como un cretino, prácticamente le estoy apuñalando por la espalda, es que no lo entiendes? –decía entre lágrimas.

-¡No! ¡No lo entiendo! –dijo con fuerza para entonces tomar el rostro del otro para verle el rostro. –Hiroki, –le llamó – Hiroki, mírame, por favor.

Hiroki le vio.

-Tú no estás haciendo nada malo. –le aseguró Takahiro. –No le estás traicionando por tan solo querer a otra persona.

-Es que no lo entiendes. –escupió.

Takahiro entonces se enderezó. –Cierto. No lo entiendo.

XXXXXX

Takahiro caminaba de regreso a casa preguntándose el cómo es que había terminado así, pero la verdad, la pregunta era demasiado obvia. Cómo aparentemente, veían sus problemas grandes e irreparables, realmente eran simples. Pero, en realidad, el _problema_ es el simple punto de vista. Takahiro jamás vería las cosas con los ojos de Hiroki y tal vez esa era la razón por la cuál no lo comprendía. Qué desastre y qué vergüenza. Takahiro estaba avergonzado. Ni siquiera podía ver su reflejo. La mera razón de su vergüenza, era el mero rechazo, pero su depresión, era más por lo confuso que se estaba haciendo su vida.

Estaba seguro que Hiroki le correspondía, casi lo juraba, pero no comprendía el porqué no pudo hacerlo. ¿Qué habrá faltado? ¿No fue lo que esperaba? ¿Le decepcionó? Todo un dilema. Takahiro estaba partiéndose los sesos en busca de alguna respuesta, cuando de repente, se encontró con un ramo de flores en su cara.

Takahiro en seguida se hizo para atrás viendo a quién le había puesto un ramo en el rostro. Un florista. El hombre era muy alto de ojos azules, y se veía en su rostro la completa preocupación y en su pecho con una etiqueta que decía "Kusama". – ¡Discúlpeme! ¿Le he lastimado? –pregunto acercándose lentamente.

Takahiro rió.

-No –soltó –, estoy bien. De hecho, creo que lo necesitaba. –dice viendo el ramo en las manos del otro.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó con tono que se leía angustia. – ¿Está seguro que no le lastime?

-¿Te lo deletreo?

No contestó.

-Créeme. –se rió. –Son flores. ¿Qué podrían haberme hecho? –le preguntó con incredulidad.

-Las flores matan. –aseguró.

-¿Eh?

-También reviven. –dijo viéndolas. –Pueden matar el corazón tanto como revivirlo, no está de acuerdo? –preguntó entonces.

Takahiro al principió no comprendió, pero al momento que iba a preguntar que qué rayos, le cayó la imagen de Hiroki como un veinte. _Ah. _–Takahiro no es un hombre brillante, tampoco quiere que la gente espere que lo sepa todo, pero l oque más le atormenta, es que él solo espera saberlo todo. Pero, por ahora, sentía que sí podría manejar todo esto, solo hay que seguir intentándolo. – ¿Cuánto por un ramo? –preguntó entonces.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**si así fue! déjenme un Review, sí? :3**

**Ya pues, no planeo dejarlo tanto como quiera, trataré de publicar constante, como lo hacía hace tiempo, confíen en mi O:**

**No, mejor no lo hagan. PERO, SÍ CONFÍEN EN QUE NO LO DEJARÉ. NINGUNA. **

**Bien. Una vez aclarado el asunto, espero que nos leamos pronto. **

**Besos.**

**Manny H. **


End file.
